1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to positioning a surface, and, more particularly, to positioning a first surface in a pre-determined manner relative to the positioning of a second surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Innovations in the computer display area have resulted in dramatic improvements of products that are used for displaying computer input and output. Monitors attached to computers have progressively become more space efficient along with being brighter and having higher resolution. Portable computers have become even more practical due to the advancements made in the field of computer displays. Innovations in this area have produced very thin displays that utilize small amounts of real estate while providing a quality display of computer graphics. For example, thin displays, such as those that are based upon liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, have been utilized.
One of the issues relating to thin displays, such as LCD screens, relates to the brightness and the quality of sections of the LCD screens. For example, much work has been dedicated to improving the brightness of LCD displays. Also, a large amount of effort has been dedicated to providing displays that provide more accurate colors and brightness when viewed at particular angles.
One of the problems associated with the manufacture of LCD displays include manufacturing a number of LCD displays, such as LCD monitors, that have fairly consistent displays in terms of sharpness, contrast, color, and/or other features when viewed at various angles. When manufacturing LCD displays, a number of tests are performed on the various portions of the screen of the display for quality control. Testing instruments are generally oriented at various angles, such as in a perpendicular orientation, and testing is then performed on the LCD screens as part of the manufacturing and testing processes. For example, testing includes measuring various colors on LCD screens according to predetermined standards, such as the ISO 13406 Standard. Often, a perpendicular orientation of the test instrument to the screen of the LCD monitor is used.
The accuracy of the angle in relation to the test instrument and the LCD screen is important to the accuracy of the test performed on the display screen. One of the problems associated with the current methodology is that the test operator generally positions an instrument to the LCD screen utilizing approximations, which may cause delay and inaccurate test results. Additionally, a test angle used to analyze one LCD monitor may vary from the angle used to analyze another LCD monitor, thereby resulting in inconsistent test results of a batch of LCD monitors. Dedicating more time and resources to insure the accuracy of the angle between the test instrument and the LCD screen may cause inefficiencies (e.g., inaccurate testing, repeating screen adjustments, etc.) during the manufacturing and testing of computer displays, such as LCD monitors.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, one or more of the problems set forth above.